


I'll Color Me Blue

by pastelprinceyy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dysphoria, Hair Dye, Jack Kelly is just mentioned, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprinceyy/pseuds/pastelprinceyy
Summary: Davey's coping mechanisms for dysphoria aren't always the best, but at least they are safe. Crutchie comes home while David is in a bout of dysphoria. Except, there's something new.(Horrible summary, good story)





	I'll Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallytrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytrans/gifts).



> Dedicated to my Crutchie, Remus <3

          “Davey, I’m home!” Crutchie called as he entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. A feeling of intense worry and fear came over him. Most days, Davey would be sitting right by the door, reading or just waiting for Crutchie to get home from his work at the shelter in town. There were only a few times when Davey was not by the door, and it was rarely good. Once or twice he was just cooking in the kitchen or napping on his bed. But Crutchie knew this wasn’t the case. He put away his knee scooter and grabbed his crutch, heading towards their bedroom. “Davey?” He gently opened the door to their room, and the scene in front of him caused Crutchie to stare in silence, concern covering his face. Davey- his Davey- was lying in the middle of their bed, surrounded by blankets, with tears falling down his face. He had tried to curl himself as tightly as possible, trying to make himself vanish.

          “Holy crap- David are you okay?” Crutchie slowly walked towards him, trying to not scare his boyfriend. He saw Davey shake his head and choke on his tears, scared of what Crutchie was going to think. “Is it okay if I touch you?” After a few seconds, Davey nodded, and Crutchie lay down next to him and gently rubbed his back.

          Davey quickly moved closer, his body slowly loosening and calming itself down as Crutchie cradled him.

          “I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry I should of messaged you I-“ Davey croaked out after a few minutes, “I felt like I was suffocating and the thoughts- they wouldn’t be quiet and I didn’t know what to do and it felt like I was just going to bother you and-“ He shook again, tears spilling over. Crutchie frowned to himself, worried that he was just going to make it worse.

          “What can I do to help?” He gently wiped the tears out of his face. Davey looked up at Crutchie and sniffled.

          “I’m real right?”

          “Yes”

          “Am I a boy?”

          “Of course you are.”

          “No- but- am _I_ a _boy_?” Crutchie smiled and kissed Davey’s forehead.

          “David Asher Jacobs, you are as much boy as anyone else, if not more.”

          “If I showed you something you wouldn’t be mad right?”

          “Of course! I won’t be mad no matter what- well, I’d be pretty upset if you told me you were straight.” Crutchie smiled as Davey laughed and nodded. He slowly sat up, holding the blanket over his head.

          “So uh- Jack gave me this idea a long time ago.” Davey lifted the blanket off his head, revealing his hair. What used to be dark brown was now a vibrant blue, a change that Crutchie never thought he’d see. “Does it look good? I bought really cheap hair dye. And I missed some spots I think, I couldn’t quite see. The first few times I had really bad dysphoria Jack told me to dye my hair. I’ve had the dye a while now and I just-“

          “I love it!”

          “Really? You aren’t just saying that because you’re my boyfriend right?” Crutchie nodded, and leaned towards Davey, kissing him.

          “I think you look really good in blue.”


End file.
